Confusion: A Script
by stereotone
Summary: It's a proposed first-episode of Season 3, written over the summer. Central plot being that Liz has extremely weird dreams linking back to the Serena plot from Season 2.
1. Teaser

Title: Confusion  
  
Summary: This is a proposed first episode of season 3. Liz and Max aren't back together yet, Isabel decided not to graduate a year early, and basically this does not follow the storyline of this season so far as it was written over the summer.  
  
NOTE: ****This is not MY story alone. Parts of it are. It's a group effort by many fantastic people over at the Shiri Appleby board linked from crashdown.com (on FanForum). Over a few weeks and many posts people have added to this script little by little. Also apologies for not knowing how to work Microsoft word. A lot of this stuff is supposed to be bold and italicized.****  
  
  
  
INT: OUTSIDE THE CAVE-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
LIZ Voiceover- While I stand here behind Max I'm left with one annoying question, should I kick his A$$ or not?  
  
MAX: Liz... I'm so sor  
  
LIZ: You know Max why don't you save it. You're not sorry about anything. I put myself on the line these past few weeks, and what do you do? You choose to have no part in it, degrade me, hurt everyone else, and worst of all, you go and sleep with the lamest excuse for a wife in the entire universe. I'm through "saving myself for you" because there are far better people here I could be with than YOU.  
  
MAX: Liz I know I have been on the wrong foot with you for a long time.  
  
LIZ: As Erin Brockovich says "That's your problem Max!!! You've got two wrong feet and Fucking ugly shoes."  
  
ISABEL: Don't Talk about my brother that way!!!  
  
LIZ: Don't even make me start on you, you whiney little cry baby!!!  
  
ISABEL: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
LIZ: All you've been thinking about is yourself. I figured you would be the first person to try and figure out what happened to Alex, but noooo you just sat there and whined your little head off. Alex would never have wanted it to be this way. All of you, with the exception to Maria and Kyle, refused to believe that an alien was responsible and look what happened!!!! TESS KILLED ALEX!!!!!!! I'm through with all of this. Go ahead and pick your asses of your pedestals and do your own research on how to save Max's devil incarnate!!!  
  
QUICK CUT TO: Crashdown- Night  
  
(Liz is daydreaming about previous scene)  
  
LIZ: Now if I had only said that a month ago...  
  
MARIA: Ummmmm..... Earth to Liz...you alright?  
  
LIZ snapping out of her daze: Oh yeah...just peachy  
  
The Crashdown is closed, Liz and Maria are the only people in the Cafe. Liz is going through the cash register-counting Money etc. while Maria is cleaning the floor happily in front of Liz.  
  
MARIA: Now back to my question, before I was so rudely interrupted over here. Do you want to come to Albuquerque with me?  
  
LIZ: Sorry, but I'm broke.  
  
MARIA: Ha.good one Liz. Everyone knows you're the financially responsible one of the group.  
  
LIZ: I'm serious Maria. After paying for that non-refundable plane ticket to Sweden, I'd be lucky enough to buy a bus ticket there, if anything at all.  
  
MARIA: (Sighs) Well so much for that idea.  
  
LIZ: I thought I told you about it before I was supposedly leaving.  
  
INT. CRASHDOWN CAFE-BACKROOM-CONTINUES  
  
LIZ goes to her locker in the backroom. MARIA follows behind her.  
  
MARIA: No, you were too busy on your quest with Alex to talk to me about anything. Not that I'm objectecting since you did save the day but of course I thought Max would be more upset. Instead he was how should I say this.preoccupied.  
  
LIZ (Groans): Maria, please don't make me remember what happened then.  
  
MARIA: I know it makes me want to hurl thinking about it. (Off of LIZ'S upset face) Shutting up now.  
  
LIZ heads over to her locker  
  
MARIA makes a face,then goes over to help Liz open her locker door-which is stuck.  
  
EXT.Crashdown Cafe-night  
  
We see two eyes looking through the front doors, apparently looking for someone. Seeing movement in the back room, HE/SHE/IT put's it's hand over the door unlocking it, then walks in. This figure is clouded in darkness.  
  
INT. Crashdown Cafe'-continues  
  
We can only see the figures legs, striding silently towards the backroom. We can hear both LIZ's and MARIA's voices out of shot as the figure gets closer to it's destination.  
  
LIZ (O.S): Thanks. Pull Maria!  
  
The figure is now looking through the window in the doors, particulary focusing on LIZ.  
  
MARIA: Okay on three. One. Two. THREE!  
  
With one giant heave, they pull at the door, which suddenly opens, causing LIZ and MARIA to fall to the floor.  
  
MARIA: Hey, Liz... did Future Max tell you all about your first time, and your wedding- (off Liz's look)...which never happened, gotcha. Sorry Liz. My mouth's full of feet today.  
  
The misterious FIGURE (still unidentified) is looking on with a curious/puzzled look in it's eyes.  
  
LIZ: No, it's okay...it's just...(sighs) I don't know what's going on with him-us anymore. One side of me loves him uncontrollably, and wants to help him find his son...but the other hates him. Hates him for sleeping with Tess, having that baby,and for even going near her.It's just...  
  
Tears start to well in LIZ's eyes, but she tries to keep them hidden  
  
MARIA pulls her friend into a hug.  
  
MARIA: You shoudn't take him back, Chica. After what he did to you. You broke up with him because of the fate of the world, and he goes off and slept with that...creature...on a whim. But if you really think you should take him back, then...  
  
LIZ breaks the hug, and speaks quietly.  
  
LIZ: That's it Maria. Part of me doesn't want to. The bigger half that is. But I still don't want to move on. I know what it's like with him and without. It's not fair.  
  
The FIGURE now has a strange look in it's eyes. Sadness.  
  
MARIA: You go girl. Show him who's boss. Now get what ever you had to get out of there (pointing to the locker), and I'll meet you at Michael's.  
  
LIZ: Yeah, okay Maria. Are you sure you think Michael wouldn't mind if I slept over?  
  
MARIA: He's fine with it. You can't spend tonight alone straight after your parents left for L.A. Plus we need some serious talktime. If he doesn't want you to sleep over he has to live with it. Later!  
  
The figure, who is now revealed as MAX steps to the side and hides as Maria walks out. When she is through the doors, Max takes one final grief- stricken look at Liz, then exits himself.  
  
END TEASER  
  
ROLL CREDITS 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE  
  
INT. MICHAEL'S HOUSE - DAY. AROUND 12PM.  
  
(Micheal is in the Kitchen, fully awake, and cooking breakfast/lunch. We see him look over to the two sleeping girls (MARIA and LIZ) a few times. He can't believe they havent woken up yet. But he doesn't mind, or the more chance to stare at Maria-that is until he accendently burns his hand, overting his attention back to his previous task-pancakes.)  
  
MICHAEL: (softly) Ow! Fantastic, just what I need.  
  
MICHEAL continues on with his task, completly engrossed, not noticing MAX entering.  
  
MAX: Hey Michael. Can I ask you something-  
  
MICHEAL: (interupting) Shh! Don't wake them. I swear those two talked so much last night I dont want them to start again. Hey, by the way.  
  
(MAX pauses, finally noticing two sleeping figures on the floor behind him. He freezes as he realises one of them is LIZ.)  
  
MAX: (quieter) Oh.Well then, I-I just be going. I'll talk to you later.  
  
(MICHEAL gives him a "Whatever dude" look, then poors some more pancake mix onto the saucpan.  
  
MAX starts to head back over to the front door, when he suddenly remembers that it only opens from the outside. Sighing, he turns around to head to the window for which he could escape from. Which is directly over a sleeping LIZ. MAX tiptoes over MARIA maneuvering through scattered pizza and ice cream boxes. MAX glances at LIZ and trips over an empty coke can. MAX lands softly over LIZ perpendicularly and freezes as her arms wrap around him. CAMERA on MAX's face deciding what to do. MAX falls asleep on top of LIZ)  
  
EXT. MICHEAL'S HOUSE-AFTERNOON AROUND 3-ISH.  
  
(AMY DELUCA is walking up to MICHAEL'S with one of her famous pies. She knocks.)  
  
MICHEAL (o.s): Come in. Door's open.  
  
(AMY enters, amd walk into the aparment, with a grin on her face until- )  
  
INT-MICHAEL'S APARTMENT CONTINUOUS  
  
AMY: Oh my god. (RE: MAX and LIZ, still in a compromising position) It's like a gang bang in here.  
  
(She puts the PIE on the counter, then stares MICHEAL down.)  
  
AMY: I hope this isn't what I think it is-  
  
MICHAEL: (interrupting) No, NO! Ms. Deluca, Max came over..he tripped and landed on Liz and just fell asleep on top of her. I swear.  
  
AMY: (disbelieving) Mmm Hmm. Next your going to be telling me that you accidently fell asleep on a bed naked with my daughter-which thankfully I havent seen -and will never see.  
  
AMY looks back at LIZ and MAX: I think I'll go now.  
  
MICHEAL: Yeah, that would be good. (off AMY's look) Good because now I can go...uh...  
  
AMY: Save it. Nice to see you again. Left a pie for you.  
  
CUT INTO: LIZ'S DREAM SEQUENCE: LIZ'S BEDROOM-AFTERNOON  
  
(An unidentified figure is outside her window, but suddenly moves through the window inside in front of LIZ, like a ghost. LIZ is surprised )  
  
LIZ: (Recognition dawns on her face) You. I know you.  
  
SERENA: I've been sent to tell you about the peace.  
  
LIZ: What?  
  
SERENA: Things were changed because of your selfless act, but the peace will destroy it if you do not change.  
  
LIZ: Change, how?  
  
SERENA: I must leave  
  
LIZ: No wait!!!!  
  
Serena leaves through LIZ'S bedroom door slamming it.  
  
CUT BACK TO MICHAEL'S APARTMENT-CONTINUING THE PREVIOUS SCENE  
  
(AMY EXITS-slamming the DOOR. Which wakes LIZ up, though only making MAX stir a little. Opening her eyes slowly, she finally realizes what she has her arm on. It's MAX.)  
  
(Which wakes LIZ up, though only making MAX stir a little. )  
  
(Opening her eyes slowly, she finally realises why there is a weight on top of her. It's MAX. )  
  
LIZ: MAX! OMIGOD! What are you doing. Here, specifically. On top of Me.  
  
(This wakes MAX up, and he quickly stands up to move out of LIZ's arms.)  
  
MAX: Oh-oh Sorry. I tripped and-  
  
LIZ: (not listening. She is extremly peeved.) You "tripped?" That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. You tripped, then fell asleep on top of me-  
  
MAX : (Cutting off) You wrapped your arms around me- you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up.  
  
(LIZ puts her head in her hands, calming herself down. )  
  
LIZ: Look Max, could you just go. It's too weird to be around you right now, like this.  
  
(MAX slowly nods, then walks over to the front door, which is now OPEN. He is halfway through the door, when he suddenly stops. )  
  
MAX: (back still turned to LIZ, says softly) I miss you.  
  
(MAX then walks out, closing the door. We see as the door closes, LIZ standing, confusion etched on every feature of her body. )  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
END OF ACT ONE 


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO (Later that evening at the Crashdown)  
  
(It's really busy and Liz and Maria are visibly worn out. Liz heads to the back room leaving a stressed Maria to serve group of rude customers. )  
  
MARIA: Here's your food. Can I get you anything else?  
  
CUSTOMER: How about our real orders? You know I'm getting sick and tired of putting up with poor service.  
  
MARIA: Look I can't help that there are about fifty other people in this cafe right now.  
  
CUSTOMER: I don't care. Give me my damned food!!!  
  
MARIA: That's it pal. One more outburst and your going to officially force me to put my cranky hat on!!! You got a problem with your damn Will Smith Burger you ordered (she hands the order to the man to see that this in fact was his order) then go and find another restaurant to go to!  
  
(Liz emerges in the middle of Maria yelling at the man)  
  
LIZ: Ahem! Is there a problem sir?  
  
(Max walks in with the destiny book translation in his hand. He sits down and tries to hide himself behind his menu)  
  
CUSTOMER: I'm sorry ma'am...um, no there's no problem.  
  
MARIA: Hmph.  
  
BEAT  
  
MARIA: Hey Liz will you get that 007 wannabe that's hiding behind his menu over on table 5?  
  
LIZ: Sure.  
  
(LIZ heads over and begins to introduce herself as his waitress, until she realizes it's MAX. He's reading a packet she can't see because it's hidden under the menu)  
  
LIZ keeping her cool: Hey Max. What can I get you?  
  
MAX: Oh, just a Cherry Coke. Thanks Liz.  
  
(During this MAX hasn't even looked at LIZ, eyes glued to the translation in his hands)  
  
LIZ visibly uneasy: Right. One Cherry Coke. Be right back.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
(MARIA watching this exchange from the cash register. She notices LIZ's pained face, and heads over to MAX)  
  
MARIA: Max.  
  
(No response. He is still reading. )  
  
MARIA: Are you there?  
  
(Still no response. )  
  
MARIA shouting: MAX!!!  
  
(MAX looks up as if he has just been waking up from a night's sleep. )  
  
MAX: Oh, hi Maria.  
  
MARIA ticked off: I don't mean to sound rude here, but what is your problem?  
  
MAX confused: Excuse me?  
  
MARIA: Problem. Yours. What is it? Liz just came over here, and you bearly paid attention to her. I swear, frustration was coming off of her in waves.  
  
MAX: She was? Oh. (MAX looks back down at the peices of paper) Tell her...I didn't realize she was there. Sorry.  
  
MARIA: Hey, am I wearing my Postman's uniform today? No. Go tell her yourself.  
  
MAX: I can't. She hates me.  
  
(MARIA sighs and sits down in the seat opposite MAX)  
  
MARIA: Max, look. She doesn't hate you. She will never hate you, but she has had a lot on her mind right now. Yeah, probably all of it is caused by you, and no, it won't go away anytime soon-if ever. I know this isn't my business to say so, but you took away your virginity with Tess, while Liz was saving hers for you. And of course there's that whole "baby" thing.  
  
MAX: Yeah, I know...I just-  
  
MARIA: Hold on. I'm on a roll here.The point is, that I don't think she trusts you very much right now. She may love you, but I think that's what's missing.  
  
MAX: I just feel so bad...ever since Tess was pregnant, and even before that, when we first kissed, I had a strong feeling inside me to protect her.  
  
MARIA: I'll assume your talking about Tess, but I wouldn't use the word "Protect". More like "stalk' and "overrule". You spent more time with her then you did with Liz. And that's saying something.  
  
(MARIA gets up, MAX then spots LIZ coming over with his drink. He keeps his eyes locked on her, as she heads over to him. MAX braces himself. )  
  
MAX: Hi Liz.  
  
INT. THE EVAN'S HOUSE  
  
(KYLE is standing outside the front door. He is hesitating a bit - reluctant to knock. Finally he does. ISABEL answers. )  
  
ISABEL: Hey Kyle.  
  
KYLE: Hey.  
  
BEAT  
  
KYLE: Can I come in?  
  
INT. EVANS HOUSE - LOUNGE ROOM  
  
(KYLE and ISABEL are both sitting on the couch. )  
  
KYLE: Sorry for coming over. I just felt I had to talk...to someone.  
  
ISABEL: No, it's okay. Everyone is still a little shaken up over...everything. Are you and your dad okay?  
  
KYLE: Were...dealing. To think that we cared for her and put a roof over her head for nothing...  
  
ISABEL: Kyle, it's going to be fine. I think it's time to move on though...it was months ago.  
  
KYLE sighing: Yeah. But look who's talking. How can you get over losing Alex so fast? I mean don't you hate her? Dont you just wanna rip her savage brain out of her skull?  
  
ISABEL: You know for a Buddhist, Kyle, you're pretty violent.  
  
They laugh and start to idly talk.  
  
CUT TO: INT. CRASHDOWN  
  
continued with Max and Liz in the diner  
  
MAX: Can I talk to you?  
  
LIZ sits down, hesitant: Um, Sure.  
  
MAX: I want us to be friends I want to make you understand but I just don't know how.  
  
LIZ: Understand what, Max? You did what you did and now she's gone. (Referring to Tess)  
  
MAX: Just let me explain.  
  
LIZ nods slightly: Fine  
  
BEAT  
  
MAX: When..when you insisted that an alien killed Alex I didn't want to believe you, but I knew in my heart that it was probally the truth. I just didn't want it to be. I was losing everyone. Isabel, you...Tess was the only one who stayed. I know it was a mistake. But...I can't take it back. Liz, I'm sorry.  
  
LIZ: Yeah, me too.  
  
MAX: I know it's hard on you. I just wish...  
  
LIZ gently: You wish it could have been different, I know.  
  
MAX: I know you wish it too Liz. I know we both want it to back to the way it was before you faked sleeping w-  
  
LIZ (cutting in): Oh don't start that again Max! Look what's done is done. Forgive and forget....  
  
MAX: That's what I'm asking you to do.  
  
PAUSE  
  
LIZ: I have to get back to helping Maria  
  
FADE OUT ON MAX'S FACE.  
  
END OF ACT TWO 


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE  
  
INT. GUERIN HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
(MICHAEL is getting two cokes out of the fridge. He hands one to MARIA, who is sitting on the couch. MICHAEL sits down.)  
  
MARIA: So  
  
MICHAEL: So.  
  
MARIA: You okay?  
  
MICHAEL: Yeah, why?  
  
MARIA: You've been in a daze all day Michael.  
  
BEAT  
  
MARIA: Do you wish you'd have gone?  
  
MICHAEL: No! No, it's not that at all.  
  
(MICHAEL moves closer to MARIA and holds her hand.)  
  
MICHAEL: It's just weird, you know? To think Tess is gone and there's no other way home...just in case.  
  
MARIA: I know...  
  
MICHAEL: But I did stay for you.  
  
MARIA smiling softly: I know.  
  
INT. LIZ PARKER'S ROOM:  
  
(LIZ is asleep. Camera zooms on her face to show confusion and fear.)  
  
CUT TO DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
(LIZ is in the Granolith chamber alone. She sees images in the Cone-like structure of battles, fallen people. There is an image of MAX getting shot. LIZ gasps in her sleep, and then sees SERENA watching over the massacre as well. More Images of MICHAEL dying, and many brutal battles. The images start to get confused. LIZ'S eyes dart back and forth trying to make sense of the busy scenes she sees.)  
  
LIZ: What is this? I thought I prevented this.  
  
SERENA: (Walking up to her) It is you. Everyone. No One. This is what will happen if you don't bring peace to yourself.  
  
LIZ: I don't know what you mean by peace.  
  
SERENA: Yes you do. Find it, before it is too late.  
  
(Off DREAM LIZ'S confused face. CAMERA back to SLEEPING LIZ, whose eyes suddenly open and the clock reads 12:01 a.m.)  
  
(Suddenly Liz spots Max outside her bedroom window and sighs. She goes over and opens it)  
  
LIZ : Don't you think it's a little late to come and talk to me?  
  
MAX : I know, but I couldn't sleep. I know you don't want to see me. I know you don't want to deal with this, but we have to. I just need you to understand that I only turned to Tess because I lost everyone. I acted...badly.  
  
LIZ : (Sadly smiling and shaking her head) "Badly"? It was so unlike you Max, but then again what do I know? I was only your w-  
  
MAX (Cutting her off before she slipped up): Okay, bad choice of words. I regret every second of it though. I do.  
  
LIZ  
  
Yeah but only after you found out she was your evil bride who not only killed MY best friend but got herself pregnant so you could all go back home and be killed yourselves.  
  
MAX: Liz..  
  
LIZ: No Max. You came here this late for a little chat and you're going to get one okay? I know that I hurt you when I made you think that I slept with Kyle and pushed you away, but I didn't really have a choice. After Vegas, I thought we might have a chance, but you started to remember your past alien life with Tess. When Alex died all I asked was that you be my friend, but apparently that was too much to ask when I merely suggested it had to do with something unearthly. I needed your help, Max! I needed your friendship at the least! I never blamed you but you never saw that till now.  
  
(MAX is at a loss for words)  
  
LIZ: But as bad as that hurt me, I know the Max I love is in there still. I'm just waiting for him to come back.  
  
MAX: I sound like a broken record, but it would be so great to turn back time.  
  
LIZ (Staring to the side, half to herself): Yeah well it's too late for that isn't it. The Granolith is gone.  
  
MAX: What?  
  
LIZ: Nothing. (She sort of shakes her head "shaking off" a mood) Look, I'm sorry. But it's late....could you maybe.. (nods over to the window)  
  
MAX (softly)  
  
Yeah...right. I'll stop bothering you.  
  
INT. CRASHDOWN - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
(The cafe's practically empty. Camera focuses on the back of LIZ's head. She's carrying an armful of orders. )  
  
LIZ: There you go folks, Red Planet Specials all around with two extra sides of Saturn fries. Is there anything else I can get you?  
  
BURLY MAN: Yeah we'd all like some more cokes.  
  
LIZ (taking a deep breath and forcing a smile): Sure they'll be right over.  
  
In the back room.  
  
LIZ: Maria can you get our last bunch of eager customers four cokes?  
  
MARIA: Come on Liz I was just about to get out of uniform. My tables left half an hour ago.  
  
LIZ: Maria, please?  
  
MARIA: Ugh, fine.  
  
(LIZ collapses on the couch. She closes her eyes, which visibly have bags under them.)  
  
MARIA walking back in: Done. I got the new girl to take care of the check, and even she's dying to ge- Liz! There's a time for sleeping you know...at NIGHT.  
  
LIZ opening her eyes: Shut up Maria. I haven't been getting any sleep okay?  
  
MARIA: Oh please we've done all nighters and you've never been THIS irritable.  
  
LIZ: Yeah, well, there's a first for everything.  
  
(Liz lies down on the couch and turns over (back facing the camera).)  
  
MARIA: Ouch. Liz what's going on?  
  
LIZ: Nothing.  
  
MARIA: Uh-huh, I don't buy it.  
  
LIZ: Whatever.  
  
MARIA: Fine. I can take a hint. I'll just pester you later but right now I'm dying to go home.  
  
LIZ drowsy: Bye 


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR  
  
INT. ROSWELL HIGH-PHYSICS LAB-MID-AFTERNOON  
  
MARIA: Liz and Isabel WAKE UP!!!!!!!!  
  
(LIZ and ISABEL are obviously still very tired from the previous few days)  
  
ISABEL : (Waking up) Huh? Oh god, I completely forgot about where I am. So how far along are we with the lab?  
  
MARIA : I finished it already, seeing as you two don't really care anyway. Why are you acting like a zombie who's just recovered from a major hangover?  
  
ISABEL: I was hanging out with Kyle watching movies practically all night this weekend...  
  
MARIA: (Cutting her off) Oh no, not you now. You are not seriously considering going out with that lame brain now are you? Liz is already bad enough with her taste in guys, so you better not be going even lower than her.  
  
ISABEL : I'm not interested in Kyle, believe me. Even though he is a lot better than that juvenile delinquent of a cousin of yours. - -BEAT- Well Liz is obviously out for the count right now. Liz, are you okay?  
  
(Show LIZ'S sleeping face)  
  
QUICK CUT TO: LIZ'S DAYREAM SEQUENCE IN THE CRASHDOWN-EVENING  
  
(LIZ and MARIA are cleaning up, and are talking)  
  
MARIA: So have you told Max about the Future him yet?  
  
LIZ : No not yet. I wish I could though, but then again that would probably make him feel worse than I do. He gave up just as much as I did except he doesn't know it.  
  
(Suddenly TESS walks in incredibly angry)  
  
MARIA : Oh my God. Liz..  
  
TESS: You know Liz, I should have killed you instead of Alex, you've ruined all of my plans you selfish bitch!  
  
LIZ :(Very scared) Tess, how did you come back?  
  
TESS: I have to stay on this crap hole of a planet until I bring the 3 back...but first..  
  
(TESS looks wild, as if drunk; she pulls a gun out of her coat pocket and smiles. She casually aims it at LIZ, who is still scared, and then TESS pulls the trigger.)  
  
LIZ: Nooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
(Before the bullet can hit LIZ, some kind of force field pulls her through a time warp...LIZ feels a bullet hit her, but it is no longer night anymore..She is in a crowded cafe, MAX is healing her...and begging her not to tell anyone what had just happened, with SERENA looking on.....)  
  
SMASH CUT BACK TO: THE BIO LAB  
  
LIZ : (Yelling loudly) Nooooooo!!!!  
  
TEACHER: Ms. Parker! Would you mind explaining what you so loudly object to??  
  
LIZ(Embarrassed): I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me, sir.  
  
TEACHER: I think you wouldn't mind being written up after interrupting my class, right?  
  
(LIZ nods quickly, trying to dismiss it)  
  
(MARIA and ISABEL are looking at LIZ in confusion)  
  
ISABEL : Liz, what in the world is going on?  
  
LIZ: It's not important.  
  
MARIA: Not important? You were screaming bloody murder a second ago, and you're telling me that it's not important? You've been like this for days.  
  
(LIZ raises her hand)  
  
TEACHER: What is it now, Liz?  
  
LIZ : I need to go to the bathroom.  
  
TEACHER: Fine, but next time, try to wait till after class.  
  
(LIZ gets up to leave)  
  
MARIA: You better not leave until we get an explanation.  
  
LIZ : (Now angry) Watch me.  
  
(LIZ quickly goes out with her backpack. It is now obvious she isn't coming back.)  
  
  
  
MARIA : She hasn't been like this since Alex died.  
  
ISABEL: I don't know what is wrong with her, but I intend to find out.....  
  
(Blackout off of ISABEL'S face)  
  
INT. ISABEL'S BEDROOM (NIGHT)  
  
(MARIA and ISABEL are both sitting on the bed. ISABEL is holding a picture of LIZ that MARIA brought over. The plan is obvious. MARIA takes out a magazine while ISABEL goes off to sleep and into LIZ'S dreams.)  
  
CUT TO: LIZ DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
LIZ (seeing the SERENA figure): You again.  
  
SERENA (calmly): Yes.  
  
LIZ: Why do you appear and leave so suddenly?  
  
SERENA: You must find the peace.  
  
LIZ (frustrated): Just stop with that! What are you talking about? What peace? I'm starting to think you're not who I think you are...Serena?  
  
SERENA: Yes, Perhaps I am your imagination then.  
  
ISABEL (off to the side and quietly): Enthralling dream....really....  
  
(LIZ hears something and turns her head into ISABEL'S direction.)  
  
LIZ: Isabel!? Why would I dream about y- ... you're spying on me aren't you!  
  
ISABEL: No. I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
LIZ: Uh-huh sure.  
  
(LIZ turns back to SERENA who's gone.)  
  
LIZ: Great.  
  
ISABEL: Who was that?  
  
LIZ: (Angry) No one you or I are supposed to know yet.  
  
CUT BACK: ISABEL'S BEDROOM  
  
(ISABEL's eyes open)  
  
MARIA (looking up from the magazine): So, What happened?  
  
ISABEL: She woke up. She saw me.  
  
MARIA: Terrific, but what did you see?  
  
ISABEL: Someone named Serena. I need to talk to her. BEAT.  
  
(MARIA raises a brow.)  
  
ISABEL: Liz, I mean.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
END OF ACT FOUR 


End file.
